


Daydreams

by gummipeachrings



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also based on Daydream by the Aces, Also this takes place after Dream and Sapnap meet up, Basically a feel-good one shot, Dream & George Being Besties, Dream Discussions, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Little bit of Fluff, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, Sleep Calls, This is based on their actual dynamic and not on a ship, a GREAT song btw, go listen, just as a time-placer, some mild language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummipeachrings/pseuds/gummipeachrings
Summary: Dream and George discuss daydreams and life late at night.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Daydreams

Dream sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, leaning back into his chair and propping his feet up on his desk. 

George had been rambling non-stop for the past half an hour about something to do with a bet he lost with Sapnap, resulting in the British man being forced to wear a cowboy hat during the entirety of his next stream. Dream thought it wasn't that big of a deal--he even found it rather amusing-- but George was livid with the Texan, claiming that his "country crap" had no place in his streams. Sapnap wasn't responding to George's texts, presumably sitting there eating pizza rolls with a shit-eating grin on his face and obviously enjoying his victory. So, of course, George resolved to ringing Dream on Discord to vent. 

"God, I hate that man sometimes," George proclaimed. He didn't mean it, of course, and he would willingly take a bullet for the younger man, but he wouldn't dare say such a thing aloud. 

"Ah, yes, like wearing a hat is the end of the world," Dream teased. 

"Well, you're not the one who has to wear it, are you?" 

"No, George, but you have to admit it's pretty funny." Dream smirked, popping a Cheeto in his mouth. 

"Yeah, yeah," George sneered. "What's the video idea you said you had, by the way?" he said, changing the subject. 

"Oh, yeah, I thought it would be funny to try out that proximity mod Tommy used on one of his recent videos," Dream said between chews. 

"Oh I still haven't seen that one, but I can imagine all hell would break lose if we tried it," George laughed. 

"You've got that right; you and Sapnap would be fighting the entire time and I'll have already beaten the game."

George huffed.

"What? It's not that different from any of my other videos," Dream wheezed. 

"Shut up."

The two stayed on call for another two hours, discussing other video ideas and plots for the SMP, until George started yawning every ten seconds, noticeably tired.

"Why don't you go ahead and go to bed? You've been awake for too long as is." Dream rose from his chair and plopped down on his own bed, head resting between the pillows as he finished his bag of Cheetos. 

George yawned once more. "Eh, I probably should." He paused. "Do you ever get in one of those moods where you want to sleep but don't at the same time? Like I feel like I could pass out but sleep just seems to foreign to me right now." 

Dream, understanding, said "Yeah, I get that way all the time. I usually just end up laying there for an hour or so before I actually go to sleep." 

"Yeah, same. I usually just pick up where I left of on my daydream thing."

"Daydream thing?" Dream teased, knowing full well he had one of his own. 

George's voice became quieter as he said, "Oh, yeah, it's just one of those things where I imagine myself in like a different universe, as a different person with a more interesting life, I guess."

"No need to be embarrassed about it, I do it too." Dream laughed. He then sighed, debating whether or not it was worth it to bring up his inner fantasies, but then asked "Want to hear what mine is about?"

"Oooh, I do."

Dream chucked. "Alright, but be warned, George. I'm a bit of a dork."

"Nothing that I don't already know, Dream."

"Hey!" 

George laughed, then said "No, seriously, I want to hear about it."

Dream cleared his throat before continuing. "Well, my daydream isn't that _extravagant_ ," he began, waving his hands dramatically as the word rolled off his tongue, "now that I think about it. But sometimes I find myself thinking about what it'd be like if we never became YouTubers. Like how normal life would be then."

George hummed. "Yeah, I think about that a lot, too." 

"It's not that I'm ungrateful for it all, because I really do enjoy what we do, but it's just--sometimes I wish I never... created _Dream_." He coughed. "Does that make any sense?"

George was silent for a moment, but then he said "Yeah, it does." 

Dream laughed as he ran a hand over his face, skin sweaty from the recent Florida weather. "I don't know why I'm saying this, but my daydream literally consists of me moving to the middle of nowhere, like in a small, cozy cabin or some sappy shit like that, and just...existing. No YouTube, no Dream, no speedrun drama, no...nothing." He continued. "And what makes it more appealing is that you guys are there, too. Just us three, the Dream Team, living in a little cabin in the woods." He smiled, but it faded quickly. "Together."

There was a silence on the call, before George sighed. "I want that."

"You do?" Dream, puzzled, held his breath.

"Yeah, Dream, I really do. This whole COVID thing has made me realize just how much I want to see you guys--to hug you and just...to see you in person. And now I wonder if that'll ever happen because this pandemic doesn't seem to be going away anytime soon." George paused, contemplating whether or not to bring the topic up, but went with it. "It's hard enough that you and Sapnap got to meet before we all did."

Dream felt an ache in his heart at his friend's words. "George, I thought we talked about this. You said it didn't bother you all that much."

"It didn't at first, but now that I've had time to think about it, it just feels...off. Like I'm glad you two could finally meet after the amount of time you've known each other, but at the same time I wish it were the three of us." George rolled his eyes. "God, just hearing myself say that makes me sound like a brat. I should be thankful for what we've got, at least."

"I get it George, and I wish it could be that way, too. And, yeah, you may be a brat sometimes," George guffawed, "but it makes sense. It's ok to wish for something like that." Dream's words came out softer than he intended, but he felt guilty in a sense for leaving George out of something so special. But it really didn't make sense for George to be able to meet at the same time Dream and Sapnap did, considering his country had a travel ban and rising cases. When the opportunity arose, he and Sapnap just took it, and they really couldn't be blamed for that--and George _didn't_ blame them. 

"I know." George sighed. "It's crazy-- I've found myself complaining so much since this pandemic started. If anything it's shown me just how important you guys are to me. And even if I can't see you in person right now, it's nice to know that you're still there. Safe, healthy, and...you." There was a pause before George continued. "And it's even nicer to think that you'll be waiting for me after this all is over." 

Dream smiled, feeling really appreciative for his friends in that moment. "I like that perspective." He wheezed suddenly, unable to get a certain image out of his mind. "Oh my gosh, just think--the day we all meet up I can finally prove just how much taller I am than you!"

George scowled, unable to keep a grin off his face at hearing his friend practically deflate. "God, will you ever just let that go? We get it, you're some kind of giant or something." He couldn't help but laugh picturing Dream towering over him, the thought leaving him partly embarrassed, but also anticipating the hugs. 

The two men sat there in silence for a few more minutes, both lost in thought, before Dream remembered that George still hadn't told him about his own daydream.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your daydream about?" He pulled his blanket over his shoulders, feeling a sudden draft in his bedroom. 

George giggled. "I'm not sure if you should hear it."

This got Dream's attention. "Oh, really?" He smirked, his voice dropping an octave. "Is it about us?"

Dream could practically hear George's blush when he said "Ew, what? No!" Dream wheezed at how easily he could embarrass his friend with the topic, even though they both joked about it constantly.

"You know what, it actually kind of is--but not in that way." George rushed out the last part, bringing another laugh out of Dream. He took a deep breath before continuing. "For a while now I've wondered what it would be like if we lived in the same universe as the games we play. You know, like Minecraft, Among Us..." He trailed off, feeling slightly embarrassed at his confession. "I know it's not as _deep_ of a daydream as yours, but Dream if you read some of the fics written about us--"

"Woah, woah there, Georgie," Dream cackled. "What fics?"

George's face went red, and even though he knew Dream couldn't see, he reached to hide it with his hoodie, anyway. "You know what I mean, Dream."

"Do I, George? Do I?"

George sighed before continuing. "As I was saying, I've come across some pretty good AU fics where we're portrayed as like crewmates in Among Us, and even some where we're sucked into Minecraft and have to beat the game before we get out." George laughed. "I know it's crazy to say, let alone even think about, but it's an interesting concept to daydream. Sometimes I just lose myself in thinking about building a house together in Minecraft and actually _living_ in it, in a different world, away from reality."

Dream thought about it for a moment, then said "You know, if it weren't for the mobs trying to kill us 24/7, living in Minecraft actually sounds like it'd be rather peaceful."

"See? You get it!" George giggled. 

"This is fun, just talking about random crap like this." Dream smiled lazily at his phone, becoming increasingly tired by the minute, but too afraid to hang up. He loved spending this time with his friend, but he also was looking forward to nights like these when they could have these deep conversations in person, whenever that may be. 

"Yeah, it is." George yawned, obviously in the same boat. 

"Man, as much as I enjoyed our conversation, I feel like I'm about to pass out!" Dream stretched underneath the covers before curling up into a tight ball, laughing softly at Patches' angry _meow_ before she jumped off the bed, disrupted from her slumber between his legs. 

"Yeah, I think I should probably go," George sighed.

"We can do a sleep call, if you'd like," Dream said. They hadn't done one since late-August, when they had their "sleepover" in Dream's merch discord. They used to sleep call quite frequently, but lately things had started getting busier and their sleep schedules were practically a disaster. 

George smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that." 

"Alright, it's settled then." Dream unplugged his headphones, placing them on his nightstand along with his phone, putting it on speaker. "Goodnight, George."

He faintly heard a soft "Goodnight, Dream" as he allowed sleep to consume him. 

That night, both Dream and George dreamed about life in a little cabin, far away in the woods, smiling in their sleep at the thought of the three of them--Dream, George, and Sapnap--sitting around a fire, laughing at a stupid joke Sapnap told.

They'd get there someday, but until then, they had each other as they always did.

And that was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading <3


End file.
